onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Breyton
Breyton was the name giving to fans for the long-time friendship between [[Brooke Davis|'Br'ooke Davis]] and [[Peyton Sawyer|P'eyton' Sawyer]]. Brooke and Peyton's friendship last since their childhood; after the death of Peyton’s adoptive mother. Their relationship is like a sister relationships. Their friendship has always been very strong despite their problems with the Scott Brothers. History Before the series, Brooke and Peyton grew up together and became close after Peyton's mother died. Peyton once stated in a fight with Brooke, "You knew her, you cried with me when she died!" She also said to Lucas in season one that Brooke came to see her every day after her mother's death. [[Season 1|'Season 1']] In the first half of season one, Peyton is dating Nathan Scott even though they are always on and off. Brooke expresses her liking for Lucas Scott after he joined the Ravens basketball team but Lucas has always liked Peyton. Lucas and Peyton keep running in to each other.Soon after Peyton breakes up with Nathan, they develop a relationship one night after they almost hook up. She stops him and they part ways. After this Brooke starts a relationship with Lucas and he chooses her over Peyton when she confesses her love for him. Soon after that Lucas and Peyton start dating again while he is still dating Brooke. After Lucas's car accident he breaks up with Brooke to be with Peyton but Peyton breaks up with Lucas after seeing how much pain Brooke was in after Lucas broke up with her. Brooke finds out that Peyton and Lucas were sneaking around behind her back and disowns them as friends after a fight between Peyton and Nikki (Jake's baby's mom and ex) Peyton and Brooke eventually start to mend their friendship and by the last episodes of the season they are back to best friends. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] Brooke and Peyton remain best friends this whole season although they do drift apart while Brooke is messing around with Felix Taggaro. They eventually come back together after Brooke ends things with Felix. [[Season 3|'Season 3']] Brooke and Peyton are still very good friends in this season until the last two episodes when Peyton tells Brooke she loves Lucas Scott, Brooke's then boyfriend. After Nathan and Haley's vow renewal Brooke has a major fight with Peyton and they move apart. 'Season 4' Brooke and Peyton start hating each other because Peyton tells Brooke that she still had feelings for Lucas, Brooke's then boyfriend. In the episode Some You Give Away, Brooke tells Lucas to tell Peyton he loves her. This shows that Brooke still cares for Peyton. and in the episode after Brooke consoles Peyton because Lucas is in the hospital, Peyton tells her she wants to be back to best friends like before and Brooke says that like before is gone. They then agree not to be enemies. But at a party at Nathan's house when Brooke is coming to mend things once and for all with Peyton, a tape gets put in the TV of Brooke and Nathan having sex while Nathan and Peyton were still dating. Peyton is furious and punches Brooke in retaliation, giving her a black eye. The day before prom Peyton and Brooke have a physical fight after Peyton catches Brooke egging her house. Peyton tackles Brooke and the two fight on the ground. Peyton finally stands up and told her that she was always honest with Brooke, and Brooke never was with her because she had never revealed her hookup with Nathan yet still was angry at Peyton for all that happened with her and Lucas. Peyton also said how it hurt that Brooke used her mom's death as a punchline to hurt her after consoling her throughout it. Peyton ends it by saying that Brooke is dead to her, leaving Brooke shattered. It later turns out to be untrue as Peyton cares enough to be mean to Brooke by writing Whore on her prom dress in light-revealing ink. After Brooke comes to find Peyton when she doesn't show up for prom she finds that "Psycho Derek" has came back and is holding Peyton hostage in the basement. He ties Brooke up too. Derek is about to kill Brooke but Peyton convinces him to let her do it. It looks like Peyton is about to kill her but she instead stabs Derek in the shoulder. Peyton gets away then Derek tackles her in her room. Brooke ends up saving her and together they fight Derek until they eventually cause him to fall unconscious. At the end of the season Peyton gets a music internship in Los Angeles and decides to go and spend the summer with Brooke there. 'Missing years' In the missing years between Season 4 and 5 we lean that after the summer they spent together in LA, Brooke moves to New York for her fashion line and Peyton stays in LA for her job at a music label and they drift apart and dont really talk anymore. In the season five flashback episode "I Forgot To Remember To Forget" we see they still care for each other when Lucas visit's Brooke In New York the day after him and Peyton broke up, and a drunk Lucas tries to hook up with Brooke but she denies, saying that she could never do such a thing at Peyton because she is her best friend 'Season 5' In episode 1 of Season 5 we see where everybody is at in thier lives Brooke is very succesful Peyton not so much at the end of the episode Peyton calls Brooke asking her if she's happy and what ever happen to them Brooke says she's happy sometimes and what is gonna make Peyton happy Peyton says she needs to go home and the very end of the episode we see Brooke and Peyton meet up at the Tree Hill Airport they hug and say they missed each other and it's going to be okay now. Thoughout the season they are rebuilting their friendship and helping each other out with thier lives they live togeather and Brooke helps Peyton with dealing with Lucas being with Lindsay Strauss and starting up her own music label and Peyton helps Brooke with dealing with her company, her mom, Owen Morello and rasing her temporary adopted daughter Angie. Brooke also becomes really good friends with lucas 'Season 6' In this season Brooke and Peyton share a heart filled moment after Brooke's attack. Peyton gets married to Lucas, and Brooke is her Maid of Honor. Peyton names her daughter after Brooke : Sawyer Brooke Scott ; Before her best friend goes away, Brooke is able to hold her for the first time, his goddaughter 'Season 7' Brooke has a hard time dealing with Peyton and Lucas leaving Tree Hill. Peyton is mentioned by Brooke several times. 'Season 8' After Julian's proposal Brooke calls Peyton to annouce her her engagement. Peyton would be Brooke's Maid of Honor but Peyton's daughter becomes sick. So Peyton cannot assist to Brooke's wedding and Haley replaces her as Brooke's Maid of Honor. 'Season 9' Peyton is mentioned by Brooke several times. Influence in Brooke's Career Brooke names her first company Clothes Over Bros after her and Peyton's catchphrase: Hoes over bros. Her magazine is named B. Davis after the nickname that Peyton given to her from the childhood. Trivia *They have both been with the same three boys, Nathan, Lucas and Julian. **Brooke married Julian, and Peyton married Lucas. *Their catchphrase is "Hoes over Bros". *Brooke is the godmother and namesake of Peyton's daughter Sawyer Brooke Scott. *Brooke was Peyton's maid of honor and Peyton would be Brooke's matron of honor (but her daughter was sick and so she couldn't assist to Brooke's wedding). *Brooke gives 'P. Sawyer' as nickname to Peyton in return Peyton nicknamed Brooke 'B. Davis'. Category:Friendships Category:Pairings